Many persons in the computer field are familiar with the slidelock connectors used in connection with transceivers employed in local area networks. These connectors in addition to the pins used for electrical contact have a slidable locking mechanism that engages a pair of spaced posts in accordance with IEEE standard 802.3. The problem that computer users face is that these slidelock connectors are not fail safe and thus they tend to become unlatched from the posts.
Cable ties are well known in the electrical and electronics art for retaining a plurality of wires or cables in a neat closely packed relationship. Cable ties comprise elongated nylon body members having a taper end at one end and a loop at the other end to receive the tapered end. Unidirectionally facing spaced burrs or stops are found on the elongated body which will pass through the loop going forwardly but which will not pass therethrough going rearwardly. Thus cable ties not being reusable and being intended primarily only for use to hold wires, conduits or cables and accordingly cannot be readily adopted to retain the slidelock connectors in place to ensure positive contact at all times.
It is thus seen that there is a need for an auxiliary device that will secure the slidelock in place and prevent it from becoming disconnected physically which in turn can lead to electrical disconnection of one or more of the pins of the slidelock connector.
An object therefore of this invention is to provide a local area network transceiver cable slidelock connector retainer.
Another object is to provide a retention device for LAN transceiver slidelock connectors that can be readily attached in place.
Still another object is to provide a slidelock retainer that is low in cost and can be reused indefinitely.
Yet another object is to provide a slidelock retainer that can be permanently placed on the cable attached to the connector for the LAN transceiver.
A further object is to provide a low cost mass producible slidelock retainer that positively grips the slidelock to prevent it from self-releasing.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.